


Love hurts, but hey, I'll be alright

by orphan_account



Series: Haru and Kaito [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Haru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Fluff, It's going to get really angsty as the story goes, Jealous Bokuto Haru, Kozume Kenma is So Done, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, Next Generation, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious, Omega Kuroo Kaito, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person Omniscient, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Haru and Kaito are madly in love with each other, but neither of them thinks their worthy of one another. They both bottle up their feelings for each other and keep on living their lives as best friends, until that night that would change both themselves and their relationship.
Relationships: Bokuto Haru/Kuroo Kaito, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Haru and Kaito [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863379
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	1. My Original Characters

**Author's Note:**

> SO, WE FINALLY HAVE THE FIRST CHAPTER UP! I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE THIS STORY FOR HARU AND KAITO!  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are my OC's! These OC's are going to be here through the stories, so make sure you look at their names and stuff to understand them better. I know it's a lot to remember, but I love them and I hope you love them too!

Notes: **Everyone goes to Fukurodani because I couldn't think of anything else and I didn't want them to go to different schools pfft**

Name: Bokuto Haru, Alpha (BokuAka's child)

Height: 5'9

Birthday: September 9th

Age: 15-16

Appearance: He has short and messy black and white hair. He has short but thick eyebrows and gunmetal blue eyes (Just think of Akaashi but with Bokuto's hair color)

Personality: He's silly and energetic like his dad, but he also cares and chides people like his mother. he's best friends (Haha, is that going to change?) with Kaito and you'll also often see him talking with Sato.

Name: Kuroo Kaito, Omega (KuroKen's child)

Height: 5'6

Age: 15-16

Birthday: December 25th

Appearance: He has chin-length hair like his mother, but instead of it being died and straight, he kept it black and it's messy like Kuroo's hair. He also has slightly slanted hazel eyes.

Personality: He's quiet and he doesn't like talking to strangers at all. He seems lazy sometimes but he's actually really smart and loves talking about video games. He's best friends with Haru and he also can be seen with Maki.

Name: Sawamura Daiki, Omega (DaiSuga's child)

Age: 15-16

Height: 5'8

Birthday: February 14th

Appearance: He has short hair with a cowlick on top, like Suga, but instead of it being light grey, it's brown like Daichi's. He has hazel eyes and a birthmark mole on under his left eye.

Personality: He is a happy and bubble child. He loves to play around and ship everyone he sees. He and Daisuke are seen almost everywhere together. Daiki gets easily flustered whenever Daisuke touches him in public.

Name: Iwaizumi Daisuke, Alpha (IwaOi's child)

Height: 5'10

Age: 15-16

Birthday: August 26th

Appearance: He has dark brown hair that is swept outwards. He has slightly thick eyebrows with olive-green eyes.

Personality: He is kind and friendly, but if you get on his nerves or do something he doesn't like, he'll get all sassy. He loves cuddling with Daiki and he's obsessed with Daiki wearing his clothes.

Name: Haiba Miko, Omega (YakuLev's child)

Height: 5'5

Age: 15-16

Birthday: September 1st

Appearance: He has short hair like Yaku's except it's silver instead of brown. He also has brown eyes and thin eyebrows.

Personality: He's always seen with his twin brother, Maiko. He can sometimes be seen with Takashi too. He's a really happy child, but when someone mentions his height, he gets mad and kicks them.

Name: Haiba Maiko, Omega (YakuLev's child)

Height: 5'5

Age: 15-16

Birthday: September 1st

Appearance: He's always seen with his twin brother, Maiko. He can sometimes be seen with Takashi too. He's a really happy child, but when someone mentions his height, he gets mad and kicks them.

Personality: He jokes around sometimes with his brother, but he's way more mature. He knows how to stop arguments and he doesn't really care if someone mentions his height. Overall, he's a happy and caring child.

Name: Kageyama Sato, Alpha (KageHina's child)

Height: 5'7

Age: 16

Birthday: April 2nd

Appearance: He has blue, messy hair and corresponding eyes. He's usually shown wearing a bright smile on his face.

Personality: He's a big bundle of sunshine and he loves to make other people happy. When there's a serious issue going on, Sato's personally flips completely. He's also very protective of Maki.

Name: Tsukishima Maki, Omega (TsukiYama's child)

Height: 5'7

Age: 15-16

Birthday: January 9th

Appearance: He has short, blonde, and curly hair. He also has a few frecklings adorned on his cheeks and golden eyes. He owns a pair of round glasses. He's usually shown with a shy smile on his face.

Personality: He is an extremely shy and soft child. He doesn't like when people argue and he cares about others. He has a big crush on Kageyama Sato.

Name: Tsukishima Takashi, Alpha (TsukiYama's child)

Height: 5'7

Age: 15-16

Birthday: January 9th

Appearance: He has short, blonde, and curly hair. He also has a few frecklings adorned on his cheeks and golden eyes. He owns a pair of rectangle-shaped glasses. He's usually shown with a bored expression on his face.

Personality: He's shown to be snarky and not caring to some people, but in reality, he always takes care of his brothers and helps them whenever they're in need of it.

Name: Tsukishima Futaro

Height: 5'7

Age: 15-16

Birthday: January 9th

Appearance: He has short, blonde, and curly hair . He also has a few frecklings adorned on his cheeks and golden eyes. He doesn't own glasses like his other brothers, but he owns contacts.

Personality: He is a really friendly and kind person. He's reliable and takes care of everyone. When his brother, Maki, comes for help about his big crush on Sato, Futaro helps him in any way he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now let's get to the story!


	2. New beginnings

“Mom, where’s my uniform?!” Haru yelled from his room as he dug in his closet, searching for his school uniform. Today was his first day at Fukurodani Academy, and he couldn’t afford to be late to the entrance ceremony. He’s also really excited to enter high school finally. He’s made a bunch of new friends along the way, joined a volleyball club, and he’s even gotten popular at school.

“Check inside of the dryer!” Akaashi yelled back from downstairs. Akaashi heard a bunch of stomping, and he shook his head with a smile.

When Haru came downstairs all dressed in his new uniform, Akaashi almost teared up. His baby is growing up, and he admits, he kind of doesn’t want Haru to grow up now.

Behind him, Bokuto gasped as he saw how handsome his son looked (He didn’t style his hair like Bokuto’s, much to his dismay), “Haru, you look so good! Everyone will be swooning once they see you!” Bokuto gave his son a bone-crushing hug.

“D-Dad,” Haru said in embarrassment, “I don’t look  _ that  _ great!” he rubbed the back of his neck shyly. Though on the inside, he was beaming with pride.

Akaashi smiled at his family and sighed, “Koutarou, don’t embarrass him,” he scolded his husband.

Bokuto let go of his son but continued his ranting, “But it’s true! He has your face, so it’s even more obvious. He’s going to get a girlfriend with that pretty face!” he said matter-of-factly. Now it was Akaashi’s turn to blush. Akaashi coughed awkwardly as he tried to hide his embarrassment.

Haru sighed as he put on his shoes. He hadn’t told his parents that he was gay yet, but they could save that conversation for another time, ‘I’m going! Bye. Mom! Bye, Dad!” He hugged both of his now teared up parents and left the house. He ran towards the end of the street where he’s going to meet Kaito. Every day since middle school, Haru and Kaito always walked to school together.

“Kaito!” Haru waved as he got closer to his best friend. Kaito was sitting on one of the nearby benches using his phone. Kaito looked up from his phone, and his eyes landed on Haru. Kaito felt his face start to heat up, because  _ gosh _ , Haru looked so hot in his new uniform.

“Hey, Haru…” Kaito averted his gaze as he hid his red face behind his curtain of messy black hair. Haru raised an eyebrow, wondering why Kaito was acting weird.

Haru put a hand to Kaito’s forehead, oblivious of what effect it had on Kaito, “Kaito, are you okay? Don’t tell me you're sick!” he frowned. Ever since he’d presented as an Alpha, he’s gotten way more protective of his best friend (not like he wasn’t before).

Kaito huffed and gently slapped Haru’s hand away from his forehead, “I’m fine. Let’s go, or we’ll be late,” he mumbled. Haru sighed in relief, and they both started to walk towards their new school, Fukurodani Academy. 

* * *

Ten minutes later, they both arrived at Fukurodani Academy. Haru looked around the building in awe as Kaito followed right behind him with an amused look on his face.

“Everything looks so big! Look at the gym!!” Haru pointed at the building excitedly. He was about to run off to see the gym up close, but Kaito shook his head and tugged on his sleeve.

“Come on, or we’ll be late.” Haru pouted (The pout that Kaito not-so-secretly likes), but he complied, and they both entered the building. Along the way towards the gym where the entrance ceremony was, they both spotted the Tsukishima’s walking towards the gym also. 

Haru smiled at the familiar faces and ran up to them, “Hey, guys!” 

The Tsukishima’s turned around and smiled slightly (Except for Takashi).

“Hey, Bokuto-kun, Kuroo-kun!” Futaro smiled as he walked up to the two. Takashi just grunted his greeting, but you could see by the tiny smile on his face that he was excited to see his friends again. 

Kaito looked over Futaro’s shoulder and narrowed his eyebrows, “Where’s Maki?” 

Futaro rolled his eyebrows, “Kageyama spotted him while we were heading into the gym and dragged him with him.” Kaito nodded his head. This was a regular occurrence, so he wasn’t surprised. 

Haru was getting impatient, he didn’t want to be late on his first day of school, “Guys, let’s go before we’re late!” Everyone nodded their heads and went into the gym. There were already a bunch of people in the gym, so it was a little hard for them to find a spot. Once they found somewhere to stand, the entrance ceremony started.

* * *

“We’re in the same class!!” Haru exclaimed loudly. Kaito winced at his best friend's loudness but nodded with a slight smile on his face. Internally, he was screaming with delight that he was going to be with Haru.

“It looks like Maki and Kageyama are going to be with us too,” Kaito pointed at the board. After they checked all of their classes, they both headed to their homeroom class. The second the two stepped foot into the classroom, everyone crowded them and buzzed with excitement.

“Oh my God, aren’t you Kodzuken’s son?!” One boy asked as he was already pulling out a pen and paper, expecting an autograph.

Another boy gasped as he got all up in Haru’s face, “BOKUTO?! YOU MEAN  _ YOU’RE  _ THE SON OF BOKUTO KOUTAROU?!” 

“Uhh…” Haru backed up as he tried to get away from the large crowd, getting dizzy from all of the scents surrounding him. He looked over at Kaito, who looked like he was about to die, and ran over to save his best friend.

“Can you please leave him alone? He doesn’t like huge crowds.” Haru said a little colder as he intended to.

“Haru…” Kaito whispered.

One girl rolled her eyes, “I bet you just want to hog him all for yourself!”

Haru narrowed his eyes at the girl, “No, he’s my best friend, and I’m trying to protect him from the crowd!” Kaito blushed slightly at the statement. 

_ No, stupid Kaito! Stop thinking about that! He’ll never like you back… _ Kaito scolded himself.

“Whatever,” he heard the girl mumbled as she huffed and went back to her seat. 

Haru shook his head in disgust at the girl, “She thought she could take me away from you? What a joke!” Acting like that statement didn’t make Kaito turn 50 shades of red, he sat in one of the seats in the back of the classroom. Fortunately, the seat next to him was unoccupied, so he sat down in it and waited for class to start. Kaito took out his phone and played some games for a little bit before he felt a presence behind him. He turned around and smiled to see that it was just Maki.

“Hey, Maki,” Kaito turned around completely in his seat so he could talk to his friend.

“Hi, Kaito-kun,” Maki said with a smile.

Kaito hummed, “So, how did it go with Kageyama?” Kaito asked with a knowing smirk.

Maki blushed heavily and started to stutter, “W-We didn’t do anything! He just dragged me off when he saw me! That’s all!”

Kaito raised an eyebrow and proceeded to question Maki, “That’s all?”

Maki huffed softly as he looked down at his desk in embarrassment, “W-We held hands too, I guess…” Maki glanced over at Sato, who was talking loudly with Haru.

“What?!” Kaito wiper-yelled so he wouldn’t gather attention, “Wait, how?”

“I don’t know, it just...happened, I guess,” Maki scratched his still red cheek.

Kaito shook his head as he sighed, “You guys should date. You guys are perfect for each other,” Kaito said before he turned around in his desk as the teacher came in and started class.

* * *

After the class was over, the boys headed over to the classroom next to them, where the rest of their friends were. They spotted the Haiba twins in the back of the classroom and headed towards them.

“Hey, guys!” Haru walked over to them, “Miko, Maiko, you guys haven’t even grown at all!” Haru laughed, not knowing he was about to get kicked in the shins.

Miko glared and kicked Haru in the chins, “Do not talk about my height!!” he growled while Haru was groaning in pain. Futaro chided him to stop while Maiko just shrugs and calls out to their other friends that were still in the classroom.

The rest of the Tsukishima’s came out of the classroom to say their greetings, “Iwaizumi and Sawamura are at the rooftop eating lunch.” Everyone nodded, not wanting to see what both of them were doing up there, but walked up to the rooftop anyway.

As they predicted, Daisuke and Daiki were making out on the rooftop, lunch forgotten on the ground. 

Miko coughed loudly to get their attention, and sure enough, the two immediately broke apart as they blushed and stuttered, trying to find an excuse.

“You guys are gross.” Takashi groaned as he sat at the opposite end of the rooftop. Maiko, Miko, and Futarou went to sit with him as the rest of the boys sat with Daisuke and Daiki (Who promised not to make out anymore on the rooftop).

“So, how were your guy’s first classes?” Daisuke cheerily asked as he hugged his boyfriend close to him. Daiki punched his arm lightly to let him go, but everyone knew that he liked being held by him.

Kaito smiled slightly at the cute sight. He wished that was him and-, “Class was okay since there wasn’t that much work we had to do.” Kaito shrugged as he pulled out his Switch.

Haru laughed loudly and put an arm around Kaito’s shoulder, “You’re so lazy, Kaito!”

Kaito shrugged Haru’s arms off him and grunted, “At least I don’t fail my math tests.”

Haru blushed in embarrassment and tried to deny his statement, “What? No, I never failed my test!” 

Kaito smiled innocently at Haru, “You got a 40 on your test, and I had to tutor you, remember?”

Haru pouted at his friend, “You said you wouldn’t tell anyone!” he whined.

Kaito shrugged and went back to playing his games. Everyone who witnessed the sight in front of them raised an eyebrow.

“Bo-chan, are you dating Kuroo-chan?” Daisuke asked, not knowing what effect that would bring on the two of them.

Kaito almost choked on his apple juice, “Why would you even think that?” he managed to say.

“Well, you guys look like a couple from anyone’s eye,” Maki jumped in. He smirked, knowing that this would embarrass his friend even more.

Haru coughed awkwardly to hide his embarrassment, “We aren’t dating. We’re just friends!”

Kaito frowned for a second before his face became neutral again, “Yeah, just friends.” he said as he took a bite of his cat-shaped onigiri that Kenma made for him.

Maki noticed the change of expression on Kaito’s face and frowned. He didn’t want to make his friend sad, and now he feels terrible. He’ll apologize by text when he gets home. For the rest of the lunch break, the boys continued to talk and eat. So far, they’ve all had a great time at their new school.

* * *

After school was over, Haru and Kaito said goodbye to their friends and started their stroll back home. 

“Do you want to come over to my house?” Kaito suddenly asked as he tried to beat the boss battle on his Switch. Haru sometimes had to hold Kaito’s shoulder to guide him through the streets so he wouldn’t hurt himself. 

Haru’s eyes widened slightly at the sudden question, but answered with a smile, “Sure! Do you mind if I stay the night! My dad’s out at a practice game, and my mom has a deadline looming, so I don’t want to bother him.”

Kaito nodded in understanding, “Sure, just get ready for my dad’s one billion questions.” he mumbled without look away from his screen.

Haru laughed, and they both continued to walk together towards the Kuroo household. 

“I’m home!” Kaito called out to his parents as he took off his shoes and placed them in the genkan, Haru doing the same.

Kuroo immediately popped out of the kitchen wearing a cat apron, and his face was adorned with flour, “Hey, Kaito! How was your first day of school?”

Kaito looked at him with concern, “Um, I’m good, but what’s happening with you?”   
Kuroo laughed as he rubbed the nape of his neck in embarrassment, “Oh, I was trying to bake an apple pie!”

Kaito shook his head and looked at his dad with a slight smirk, “I bet you were making it just to impress mom.”

Kuroo put a hand at his chest in mock offense, “What, no, I was just trying to improve my baking skills!! You wound me, Kaito!” 

Kaito rolled his eyes at his dad’s antics, “Where’ mom anyway?”   
Kuroo jabbed his thumb behind him, where the stairs were, “He’s getting ready for a live stream in 15 minutes.” Kaito nodded, and both he and Haru trudged upstairs to Kaito’s room. 

“You’re dad’s weird,” Haru said as he threw his backpack in one corner of Kaito’s room and dug into his wardrobe to find some clothes to wear. Haru came here at least three times a week, so he keeps half of his clothes in Kaito’s home.

Kaito shook his head, “Don’t mind him.” he said as he took out his notebooks and homework. He wanted to finish up, so he had time to watch his Kenma’s live stream. Kaito sat down on the floor with his legs sprawled, and Haru came to sit right next to him, so their shoulders were almost touching. Haru didn’t move a little closer so he could inhale that sweet, delicious cinnamon scent that Kaito possessed.

“Uh, so,” Haru scratched his head, not knowing what to do for homework, “What do we do again?”   
Kaito sighed loudly and suppressed the urge to facepalm, “Just...Just look at my notes, and I’ll teach you.” Haru smiled in thanks, and they got started on their homework. 

Forty-five minutes later, and they were finally done with their homework. Kaito decided to log onto his computer and turn on the live stream for Kodzuken’s channel. Haru leaned his head on Kaito’s shoulder slightly so he could see better.

“You must get a lot of attention since your Kenma-san’s son,” Haru murmured as he watched Kaito bring up the video.

A mild blush crept up onto Kaito’s cheeks as he started playing the live stream, “Yeah, I guess. I don’t like it when there’s a lot of people surrounding me, though.”

Haru raised his head from Kaito’s shoulder and smiled, “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure no one will make you uncomfortable!” he grinned in reassurance. 

Kaito nodded in appreciation and was glad that he could count on Haru, “Thank you, Haru.”

They watched the live stream for about an hour before they both got hungry and went downstairs for dinner. They ate pretty quickly (Kuroo giving them a knowing smirk) and went back upstairs to watch a movie in the movie room.

Kaito plopped himself down in one of the seats and scrolled through the Netflix choices, “What do you wanna watch?” 

Haru shrugged as he sat down next to his best friend, “Hm, I don’t care. You can pick!”

Kaito hummed as he continued to scroll through until he clicked on KiKi’s Delivery Service, which he has watched 100 times already, but there’s nothing else to watch. Thirty minutes into the movie, Kaito suddenly started to feel extremely hot.

“It’s so hot…” Kaito breathed as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead. 

Haru looked at his friend in concern and got up from his seat, “It’s not hot me,” he said, “I can bring you cold water if you want?”

Kaito nodded, and Haru left to get his drink. Suddenly, Kaito felt slick pour down his thighs, and then he realized.

His heat has started early.

Kaito’s heat wasn’t supposed to start until a week later, so why is it starting now? What’s worse is that Haru’s here and he’s about to come back any second from now with his water that he can’t even drink because of his heat.

Kaito whimpered as his body started to get hotter and hotter. He took off his shirt with his trembling fingers and curled up into a ball. He cursed himself for not having his medications with him right now. He heard the door open, and Haru stood at the door with his water.

“Kaito, here’s yo-” The moment Kaito’s strong scent hit Haru’s nostrils, the glass of water dropped in his hands, and he physically had to hold back so he wouldn’t jump his best friend right there and then.

“K-Kaito, wha-” He couldn’t form coherent words as his alpha instincts were taking over.

“A-Alpha…” Kaito desperately called out to Haru. Haru finally snapped, and he growled as he threw Kaito on one of the sofas, looking down at him with hungry eyes.

“Alpha...please!” Kaito grabbed Haru’s shirt numbly and looked into Haru’s gunmetal blue eyes in desperation. Haru’s body was now completely taken over by his alpha instincts, and he got right to work. 

“It’s okay, I’ve got you,” Haru reassured Kaito as he wiped his messy black hair away from his forehead. Before he knew it, he was licking at the omega’s scent glands, desperate to taste that smell, to inhale it, to create more of it. Unable to restrain himself, Haru nibbled at the gland.

Below him, Kaito was a moaning mess. His omega instincts were taking over and begging for  _ more.  _ He needed Haru. He wanted him and wanted to make him  _ his _ .

“M-More,” he panted, “…s-so good…”

Haru was about to grant his wish before he heard the door slam open, and there stood Kenma with wide eyes, looking at them with disbelief.

“What?!” Kenma exclaimed as he ran over to the duo. Haru finally snapped back to normal, and his eyes widened when he realized what he’d just done.

Haru immediately got off of Kaito and blushed heavily in shame, “I’m so sorry, Kenma-san!!”

Kenma sighed as he went to scoop the trembling Kaito in his arms, “It’s fine, I get that it was just your alpha instincts taking over. Make sure you don’t do this again, though, alright?” Haru nodded vigorously. He could see the sad eyes of Kaito looking straight at him, and he suddenly felt guilty.

He  _ wants  _ him.

Haru mentally punches himself,  _ No, Haru! It’s just his omega instincts. He doesn’t actually like you! Stop! _

Before Kenma left, he turned around to look at Haru, “You can go home if you want since Kaito’s in heat”  Kaito was still trembling in his arms, and  Kenma rubbed his scent glands with his nose to soothe him. They left the room, and Haru was there standing all alone in the movie room. He sighed sadly as he quickly went to gather his things from Kaito’s bedroom and left the house.

Why couldn’t he be the good alpha he was supposed to be?


	3. And I fall, I fall for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kaito's heat was over, his friends took a visit to his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much, [Saite](https://twitter.com/saite_x3) for beta-reading this for me! I really appreciate it!  
> Also, I changed the title of the fic if you haven't noticed yet!

For the next week, Haru had to go to school without Kaito around with him. He had to admit that he missed having his best friend around. He hoped he didn’t make things awkward for both of them and that Kaito forgave him for what he’d done to him that day.

“Bokkun, are you listening?” Maiko waved a hand in front of Haru’s face to get him to focus.

Haru snapped out of it and stared at Maiko. “What?”

Maiko rolled his eyes and sighed, “You’ve been acting kind of weird lately. Are you alright?”

Haru frowned as he remembered the event that had transpired a week ago. “Yeah, I’m fine!” Haru tried to play it off with a smile, but everyone knew that it wasn’t genuine and continued to question him.

“We all know you aren’t fine. What happened?” Daisuke made the you-better-tell-me-or-else face.

Haru sighed, ready to tell them the truth. “Kaito’s heat started early, and I let my alpha instincts take over and…” He blushed in embarrassment. This was just too embarrassing to tell his friends. Luckily, everyone understood and nodded their heads slowly.

But, of course, Maki, who was as caring as ever, gasped, “You what?!” 

Everyone jumped at the sudden loudness of Maki’s voice. He  _ never  _ yelled, even when he was mad.

“I didn’t mean to! It was an accident!” Haru waved his hands in front of him, trying to convince Maki, but the omega wasn’t having it.

“Just because it was an accident doesn’t mean it was okay! You could’ve bitten him, then what?”

Oh, he had a point.

Haru looked down at his bento box in shame. He would never hurt Kaito on purpose. But, what if he  _ did  _ bite Kaito, and they had to stay together, forever. Kaito didn’t even like him, he wouldn’t want to put that burden on him.

“I’m sorry…” he said apologetically. 

Maki smiled softly, “It’s okay, but remember to control yourself next time.”

“Next time?!” Haru choked on his onigiri. Everyone smirked knowingly. It didn’t take a genius to know that Haru had feelings for the black-haired boy.

“Uh, yeah,” Daiki said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “We all see the looks you give Kaito when he’s not looking!”

Haru blushed profusely and waved his hands in front of him vigorously. “I do  _ not  _ like him. Nooo, we’re just friends!”

“Mhm,” Daiki hummed.

Luckily, Futaro was kind enough to change the subject so as to not embarrass Haru anymore. “Why don’t we all go see Kaito after school? He should be better by now, right?” Haru nodded his head, and everyone agreed to meet at the front of the school to go visit their friend.

* * *

After classes ended, the boys met at the front of the school to walk to Kaito’s house together.

“Hey, let’s stop at the convenience store! I want to buy an apple pie for Kaito to apologize,” Haru said as he started walking towards the convenience store without waiting for an answer.

Miko sighed as he shook his head, his silver hair swishing along. “And you say you don’t have a crush on Kaito.”

Haru abruptly turned his head towards the silver-haired boy and asserted, “I don’t!”

“Can we hurry up and go to the convenience store?” Takashi sighed loudly, dragging his feet against the pavement. 

They all walked into the store and scanned through the aisles until they found the apple pie they were looking for.

“Why are you getting such a big apple pie,” Daisuke asked as he intertwined his hand with Daiki’s.

Haru smirked and said, “Because I know Kenma-san’s going to be begging Kaito for some. They’re both obsessed.” Haru shook his head at the memory when Kenma actually  _ hissed  _ at Kuroo when he wouldn’t give him his apple pie. They also went to go buy a tub of ice cream and apple juice. Yes, they knew they were spoiling Kaito a little bit, but no one ever said that they couldn’t eat any.

They bought all their items and made it out of the convenience store, ready to meet Kaito at his house.

* * *

**At the Kuroo Household**

“Mom,  _ stop _ ,” Kaito whined from his position on top of Kenma’s legs. Both of them were in Kaito’s room, laying in a nest of blankets and pillows. Kaito’s heat was over since that morning, so the two of them decided to play Animal Crossing together on their Switches.

“This is what you get for stealing all of my fruit,” Kenma said with a smirk as he continued smacking Kaito’s villager with his net.

“I hate you,” Kaito grumbled, but by the way his lips turned into a small smile, you knew he was just joking.

“Yeah, I know you love me,” Kenma said, poking Kaito’s cheek with his finger. Kaito huffed but continued playing the game.

“So,” Kenma suddenly asked, “How’s it with you and Haru?” 

Kaito frowned slightly, and Kenma took notice. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Kenma said, not wanting to make his son uncomfortable.

Kaito shook his head and sighed as he saved his file on his Switch before turning it off. Kenma did the same. “No, it’s fine,” Kaito responded. “He’s just been texting me a bunch of apologies for the past few days…”

Kenma hummed, “Wow, Kaito, you really have it bad for Haru.” He smirked, seeing the blush that started to adorn Kaito’s cheeks.

“I-I don’t even like him that way!” Kaito cursed himself for stuttering. It was just so embarrassing to talk about topics like this one with his parents.

Kenma laughed like that was the funniest joke he’s ever heard, “Kaito, you really think I don’t hear you moan his name while you’re in heat?” 

“MOM, I DO NOT,” Kaito exclaimed as he tried to cover up his burning face with his hands. Kenma smiled at how cute his son was being and pulled him into a hug.

“I’m just kidding, Kaito,” he murmured into his son’s messy hair. Kaito huffed, his face still red from embarrassment. They both just sat there enjoying each other’s company, until the doorbell suddenly rang.

“I wonder who that is…” Kenma mumbled before he yelled, “Tetsu, go get the door!”

“Such a lazy kitten,” he heard Kuroo tease, but he opened the door nevertheless. “Kaito, your friends are here to see you!” 

“Shit, I need to clean my room.” Kaito stood up from Kenma’s lap and started throwing his clothes (and maybe some of Kuroo’s that he and Kenma stole) into the closet and shoved his video game cases under his bed.

“Such a dirty room,” Kenma said and shook his head, acting like his gaming room wasn’t ten times messier.

“Oh, shut up,” Kaito said as he shooed Kenma away from his room. Kaito put on one of his many Bouncing Ball Corp. hoodies and a pair of shorts. He then headed downstairs to see his friends sitting in the living room waiting for him to come out.

“Guys, what are you doing here?” Kaito looked at his friends, but when he looked at Haru, he immediately averted his gaze towards his lap. Kaito frowned but went to go sit on the couch with his friends.

“So, what’s in the bag,” Kaito asked, already knowing that there was apple pie in the bag.

“We got you an apple pie and some other stuff,” Maki said with a sweet smile as he handed Kaito his apple pie. At the mention of apple pie, Kenma immediately peeked his head into the living room.

“Apple pie,” he asked.

“Mom, I swear to God. No, you’re not going to get any this time.” Kaito glared at his mother.

“You’re so mean,” Kenma said, pouting slightly, but he went back to his room, most likely to have sex with Kuroo for the third time this week.

Kaito sighed and turned towards his friends. “Anyways, thank you, guys. I really appreciate it.” Kaito smiled at his friends. 

“It was actually Haru’s suggestion to get you everything, so you should be thanking him!” Sato grinned as he jabbed a thumb towards Haru, who still wouldn’t make eye contact with Kaito.

Kaito sighed and looked at Haru, “Thanks, Haru…” he said awkwardly. Haru glanced up at him for a second, then looked back down before mumbling, “You’re welcome.”

Kaito could see his friends roll their eyes at their actions, but continued to enjoy each other’s company and talk.

“Hey, why don’t we all go to the arcade or something tomorrow, since it’s the weekend,” Miko suggested. 

Kaito immediately nodded his head. Anything that dealt with video games, he would quickly agree. “Sure, I don’t mind.” Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and they all planned for their day out tomorrow. 

An hour later, all the boys started to pack up and leave the Kuroo Household. The entire time, Haru hadn’t looked at Kaito for more than 3 seconds. Kaito had had enough of it when he saw that Haru was going to leave without even saying goodbye.

“Haru, why are you avoiding me?” Kaito grabbed Haru’s wrist gently. He felt Haru tense against the touch but ignored it.

“Huh? I’m not avoiding you.” Haru raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Kaito sighed exasperatedly, “Haru, you’re so bad at lying. I know you’re lying. You wouldn’t even look at me the whole time you were here.”

Haru frowned as he looked down at his shoes. “It’s just...I didn’t want our friendship to end because of what I did a week ago.”

Kaito rolled his eyes. He was still talking about  _ that _ ? He was over it already.

“Haru, I’ve already said it’s okay. I know you didn’t mean to do it.” Kaito let go of Haru’s wrist as he looked at him straight in the eye, but Haru still wasn’t looking at him.

“Haru?” Kaito asked, concerned.

“I don’t think we can be friends again,” Haru said sadly as he kicked his foot against the ground.

Kaito’s eyes widened at the statement. They can’t be friends, but why? 

_ Maybe it’s because Haru doesn’t want to be friends with a stupid omega like me, _ Kaito thought as tears started to well up in his eyes. Damn hormones.

“Haru, but why?” Kaito’s voice cracked, causing a fresh set of tears to roll down his cheeks.

Haru abruptly looked up at the crying omega, sensing his distress. “Wait, Kaito! I didn’t mean to make you cry! I was just joking!” Haru ran up to his friend and gave him a hug, trying to comfort him. Kaito hugged him back, but he felt that Haru had started to tremble. That bastard was laughing at him!

“Haru, it’s not funny!” Kaito let go of his friend to smack him on the arm. Haru continued to laugh while clutching his arms. He wiped a tear from his eye before he finally calmed down and looked at Kaito.

“Sorry, sorry! I just thought it was a great joke to play on you! I didn’t think  _ you  _ would actually cry,” Haru exclaimed.

Kaito sighed; he was glad his friend wasn’t actually going to leave him. “You better not play jokes on me like that again,” he warned Haru.

“Okay, I won’t!” Haru grinned his pretty grin and said, “I should really get going though. My mom’s going to be upset if I don’t get home soon!” 

“Yeah, you better go then,” Kaito laughed softly.

Haru felt his face go red at how angelic and beautiful Kaito’s laugh sounded in his ears.

“Well, see you tomorrow, Kaito!” Haru waved as he opened the front door and walked out of the house.

“See you,” Kaito said with a smile as he closed the door. He sighed as he laid his body against the wall and slid to the floor. He screamed into his hoodie as he remembered the feeling he felt when Haru went to hug him. He wished Haru would do that to him every day. Apparently, he didn’t muffle his voice enough because Kuroo immediately came downstairs with a worried expression on his face.

“Kaito, are you okay?!” Kuroo came running down the stairs looking flushed and disheveled. 

“Huh,” Kaito asked in confusion.

“I literally just heard you screaming like a maniac downstairs!” Kuroo looked irritated, probably wanting to go back upstairs to do whatever he was doing with Kenma.

“Oh, nothing’s wrong,” Kaito replied, looking embarrassed.

“I bet it was about Haru!~” Kuroo smirked as he teased his son.

“Dad, you’re so embarrassing,” Kaito said as he shoved his dad onto the floor. 

“You act just like your mother,” Kuroo said with a look of nostalgia on his face.

“I would rather act like him than you,” 

“Well, since you’re being  _ so  _ mean to me, I guess I’ll be taking this!” Kuroo smirked evilly as he snatched the remaining apple pie that was on the counter.

Kaito glared at his father as he tried to reach the apple pie in his hand, but he was too short to grab it. “You’re so mean!”

Kuroo laughed as he continued to run around with the apple pie in his hand. Unfortunately, he accidentally slipped on his own foot, and the apple pie flew out of his hands and onto the ground. Kuroo and Kaito stared at the apple pie, then at each other, and started laughing.

“You’re such an idiot!” Kaito giggled as Kenma came out from the bedroom upstairs.

“What happe-” Kenma shrieked when he saw the splattered apple pie on the floor.

“Kitten, it’s just apple pie! We didn’t kill anyone or anything!” Kuroo smiled.

Kenma looked at Kuroo like he didn’t believe what he heard. “Just apple pie!?” Kenma exclaimed as he desperately tried to save the apple pie, but it was pointless. Kaito and Kuroo started to laugh even harder, falling on top of each other from all the laughter.

Kaito wiped the tears of laughter away from his eyes and smiled. Even if Haru didn’t love him the way he loved Haru, he still had a loving family right here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, I just love the Kuroo family so much! Kenma is so soft now and I love it!  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please let me know how I did on this chapter!  
> Follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/applekenma)


End file.
